Sexy Vampire
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: When Fionna wakes up to a vampire under her covers she didn't know what to do! Especially because she has to hide that he is a real vampire, because it seems that vampires aren't supposed to be real let alone reveal themselves to humans! What is she to do when she shows up at school with a new grey student called Marshall Lee, will she fall in love with him or will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes stubbly and fling the covers to the other side of the bed. " I slept like a log last night." I say groggily. " Especialy with my new favorite pillow." I look over to the pillow underneath the covers and fling myself to the pile of pillows and blankets. My arms wrap tightly around the pillow...though something feels different. I squeeze the pillow again. Soft...but...stiff, cold stiff but warm, almost like a body.

"Ugh..." The pillow and blanket pile says. My eye shoots wide. D-did my pillow just talk? I slide away from it and brush my gold locks out of my face.

A gray hand shoots out of the blanket and pillow pile and grabs onto the collar of my pajamias. I squeal as the hand pulls me into the blanket and pillow pile. Then two cold arms envelope me in a warm but cold hug. That's when I lose it. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

A hand covers my mouth and a seductive yet chilling voice whispers "Hush...Fi..." My face goes red. How in the world does this voice know my name?

What...the candy kingdom?!

I push the blankets away and look at the thing that I mistaked for a pillow. I am greeted to a shirtless, hot, gray skinned person with raven black hair and long lush eyelashes. I sit up looking closer at the person. That's when I notice two fangs poking out of his plastered smirk and two red identical dots on the side of his neck. A...vampire?

I feel heat rush up to my face as my eyes wonders down to his perfectly toned chest. Wow, he even has a six pack. Impressive.

I slide off the bed carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping vampire. My hand wanders behind me, my eyes not leaving the vampire. _Where the heck is my stupid pocket sword! _I silently growl. I then feel the cold smooth brush of metal graze my fingers. _Gotcha' right where I need ya. _I grab it with my hand and sling it forth, the pink blade giving a satisfying swoosh. I keep it a few good centimeters away from him, not to close,just right. I walk around the bed until I'm on the other side of him.

I breath in getting ready for my loudest, most ear bleeding scream ever. Good thing Cake's decided to take a nice little three day vacation with Lord Monochrome or else she wouldn't be the anything but angry with me. Okay, one, two,...I close my eyes and give out all I've got. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

The vampire shoots out of bed, hands over his ears and the most pained look on his grey face. "What the in the name of Satan let such a banshee in the land of Ooo!" He screams. His voice is new and smooth, almost like a bad boy...

I shake my thoughts away and keep my aim on the vampire. "Who are you, and what are, and why are you in my bed?" I ask then I look closely seeing him hovering only just inches above the bed. This thing hovers too? What the heck?

The grey skinned person looks at me the hovers towards me, I feel dark red eyes bore into mine making, feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks. He comes close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck making my breath hitch. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm Marshall Lee the vampire king my sweet...sweet thing..."

I swing my sword at the so called Marshall Lee the Vampire king. He quickly dodges my swing and laughs. "You didn't answer all my questions." I growl.

He pouts seductivly and floats while siting criss-cross above my bed. "Fine, I needed a place to crash so I saw a house and a nice comfortable bed with a cute girl slepping in it...soo why wouldn't I be n your bed...you know you cuddle and talk in you sleep right? Something about..." He smirks and starts to use my voice in mock. "Oh, Prince Gumball stop it you know I'm ticklish!"

I drop my sword, caught of guard. "I-I never said such words!" I decline.

He floats above me, winking. "Not while conscious you didn't...who's this Prince Gumball anyway, your crush? Shouldn't waste your time on a prince cause you know I'm a king right?"

I roll my eyes and pick up my dropped pink sword. "Yes, cause dating a fake vampire who uses black magic to float would be a _way_ better choice than my perfectly pink prince."

"Hey! I may be the son of the devil and an evil creature but I _do not_ use black magic." He corners protectively. "Fi-o-na."

"And how is _that_any better?" I retort, if he wants to play that game then so be it.

Wait...but vampires are fictional characters right?

He flashes a smile which shows his real fangs.

Oh great...vampires are real...

Wait...vampires are real...

VAMPIRES ARE REAL AND I SLEPT WITH ONE!

Wait...no no no no NO it is not what it sounds like.

Great...best morning in the world, waking up next to a sexy, shirtless vampire

* * *

**What up! Anyways my chapters aren't always this short...I was in a rush...**

**don't judge me**

**Amyways I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter of Sexy Vampire!**

**Me: Fiona want to show them off?**

**Fiona: No**

**Me: Awww Fi why not?  
**

**Fiona: I can't believe you made me think that this *Grabs Marshall Lee out of no where by collar and points to him* is sexy!**

**Marshall Lee: Aww come on Fi you know it doesn't take a script to make you think I'm sexy.**

**Fiona: WHY YOU LITTLE TURD!**

**Me: Well...uh bye guys...we'll continue this later**

**All Of Us: PEACE OUT YA'LL**


	2. SO not Math

I stand still, holding my patience. I know very well this isn't real...just a dream I'm trapped in...yeah...a dream with an extremely cute living fictional creature.

We continue to stare intensely, him smirking and me surprised.

With Cake gone... I'm completely helpless. "You gonna leave now?" I ask, agitated.

He looks at me questionably then opens his mouth to speak then closes it again. "Fine...it's not my fault though..." He replies and lowers his voice to a hushed whisper. "I'm in hiding..."

I stare at him skeptically. "Yeah...hiding..." I say and cross my arms.

He groans irritated. "No, really! Look, I ran away from the Nitos'phere for harsh reasons and I need a place to hide for a few years Fionna! Help me please! I usually don't beg on my knees for help but this is serious! I need your help!" He begs and stares straight into my blue eyes, looking like he really needs this.

"Ni-to'-sphere?' I try out the new word. "What's that?"

He shakes his head. "Tell you later, but I need this...yes or no question."

I sigh and put my sword down uncrossing my arms. I look to the side ignoring his dark, red eyes and nodding yes. He jumps up into the air happily and cheers. "WAIT!" I scream causing him to look at me skeptically this time. "Under one condition."

He floats in front of me. "Yes..."

I close my eyes. "You have to keep that your a vampire for secret okay? Were not going to let anyone know about it. No one except my sister Cake got it? But if someone finds out we have to make sure to not let them breath a word!"

He looks at me smugly and ruffles my blonde hair. "Fi, it's the 20th century I think we don't want to reveal this. Im not stupid." He then points to my sword. " Nice though, for this time in history."

"Thank you, okay so there is an extra room in this house that yo-"

"I sleep during the day." He interrupts.

"Then your going to have to change that because you have school." I corner. If he is going to live with me he's going to have to face the fact and act like any other normal teen.

"But I burn in the sun!" He whines.

I look at him annoyed. "Sun tan lotion Marshall."

"That's not going to help."

"Alright fine, use some magic or something, wear a hat, long sleeves, jeans, scarfs whatever you've got to do Marshall." He is seriously just finding the bad things right now.

"Okay, but what about my grayish skin?"

I look at him my eyes narrowed. "Make up or deal with it. Your choice."

His face shows horror at the mention of make up on his face. "Deal with it! Deal with it!" He agrees nodding yes, paranoid.

"Okay good...anything else I need to know?"

He looks up trying to think of a few things. "Um, I only eat red...like suck on it, my mom is a demon, I can fly and have magical powers. Oh, and you look cute when you sleep."

I inhale deeply. "Nice...to know...Marshall...Lee" I swing my sword around playfully. Then I look at Marshall Lee. "Look. It's not every day I _**trust** _a complete stranger..." I start. "And I let them live in our house."

"Our?"

"Me and my sister who is also my best friend. Her name is Cake and is really pretty. She's at her boyfriend's house for a few days. Remember when I mentioned her? She is the only one other than us who can know our secret." I explain. I look at him one more time.

"Oh...cool. Um...would your sister be okay with this?"

Would Cake be okay with this? With all that has happened in our lives she is getting a bit more overprotective of me every second. When she left, she left me a whole 15 pages of what do if anything bad happens. In her eyes letting a complete stranger live with us, let alone a vampire, is unexceptional. I sigh. I'll deal with Cake later, I already promised him that he can stay, I just hope Cake will help with that matter.

"Lets just hope she is compatible in this arrangement is more like the answer. " I reply.

He looks at me uneasily but agrees, nothing less. "I still can't believe you didn't freak out or something-wait." Marshall Lee walks to a painting hung on a wall and takes it off, tossing it on the floor.

"Hey! I let you stay in my house not redecorate it-" I exclaim and rush to the fallen painting on the floor.

"As I thought..." He says and I peer at what he is looking at. There on the wall was initials: M.L.

"Oh that? Yeah, me and Ca-"

"This is my house." Marshall interrupts.

"Excuse me?" I ask, surprised.

"It's my house." He turns around and points to the initials. "See? M for Marshall, L for Lee."

What? My house turns out to be _his _house? This is crazy. "Oh my glob...that's so not cool."

So even if me and Cake kick Marshall Lee out of this house we can't because it is his? What the glob, man? This is not math.

I look towards the smirking Marshall Lee and glare my heart guts out at him.

So not math.

* * *

**Guys...I am sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER I wish I could write more but I can't even sleep in during the summer, and I only have an hour and thirty minutes on the computer. I am so sorry guys. How was the season finale of DW everyone? I was surely surprised. **

**Well, guys I am sorry again I love ALL the reviews you guys gave me. I am really happy with them. Thanks a lot guys, you really give me the push to write more.**

**Toodles!**

**-Lilo**


End file.
